powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Jungle Fury is the sixteenth season of Power Rangers. It based on the Super Sentai season, Juken Sentai Gekiranger.Disney Official Site - Jungle Fury Synopsis For over ten thousand years, a spirit of pure evil, Dai Shi has been locked away and safely guarded by the secretive Kung Fu clan, Pai Zhuq, "Order of the Claw.Disney Official Site - Jungle Fury Video" But now, evil has escaped and the Pai Zhuq must select their three top members to fight this evil. Once selected, the three Kung Fu warriors are given the special gift of becoming Power Rangers, and are the Earth's only hope to stop the army of evil animal spirits from overtaking the human world. Characters Rangers ** Spirit Rangers Allies * Fran (Portrayed by Sarah Thomson), A bumbling loyal customer of Jungle Karma Pizza who is hired to work there by RJ * Flit (Portrayed by Kelson Henderson) - former enemy of Camille * Dr. Silvia Jennings - A scientist who found five of the Crystal Eyes. Also is a holder of the Dolphin Spirit. * Maryl Snyder- a geneticist who develops the X5 cloning formula. Supporting Characters * Gabby - Master Phant's niece who Lily teaches to dance. * Luen Martin - Theo's identical twin brother. * Jimmy - A kung-fu student of Casey that also has the Tiger Spirit. Pai Zhuq Masters * Master Mao (Portrayed by Nathaniel Lees) is previous mentor to the rangers and is master of an unknown form of martial arts. * Master Phant (Portrayed by Bruce Allpress)- He teaches Lily the techniques of the elephant. * Master Swoop (Portrayed by Oliver Driver)- He teaches Theo the techniques of the bat. * Master Finn (Portrayed by Paul Gittens)- RJ's father. He teaches Casey the techniques of the shark. * Master Guin (Portrayed by Michelle Langstone)- Tests Lily and gives her a Master mode. * Master Rilla (Portrayed by Stig Eldred)- Tests Casey and gives him a Master mode. * Master Lope (Portrayed by Andrew Laing)- Tests Theo and gives him a Master mode. Villains *Jarrod / Dai Shi Dai Shi is an ancient evil warrior from 10,000 years ago. He believed that animals should rule the planet and that humans should be erased. He was defeated by warriors and trapped inside a chest. After a brief battle with Master Mao, Jarrod accidently opens the chest and brings Dai Shi to the real world. Dai Shi defeats Master Mao and takes Jarrod's body. *Camille Camille is Dai Shi's loyal warrior. During Dai Shi's absence, Camille remained quietly inside a wall. She rejoins Dai Shi's side to help him destroy the Power Rangers. Camille has a chameleon battle armor. * Rinshi Foot soldiers of Dai Shi's army. Few Rinshi are chosen to become Rinshi Beasts. Overlords * Carnisoar-The Sky Overlord - Dai Shi seeks him to be his master * Jellica-The Water Overlord - Camille seeks her to replace Carnisoar * Grizzaka-The Earth Overlord- revived but refuses to take orders from Daishi Phantom Beasts * Snapper * Whiger * Scorch Arsenal * Solar Morphers: RJ presents the Rangers with sunglasses that allow them to morph into their Ranger forms. The Solar Morphers are also used for communication between the Rangers and RJ * Tiger Battle Claws: It can store a number of things, including weapons, in a pocket dimension. The weapon is attached to the wrist and knuckles of the wearer. * Jungle Bo * Jungle Tonfa * Junglechucks * Strike Rider- Red Ranger's cycle * Claw Cannon Blaster * Jungle Mace- Master Phant's weapon, entrusted to the Yellow Ranger * Jungle Fan- Master Swoop's weapon, entrusted to the Blue Ranger * Shark Sabers- Master Finn's weapon, entrusted to the Red Ranger * Jungle Master Mode ** Claw Boosters * Wolf Morpher *Rhino Morpher *Control Dagger Zords * Jungle Pride Megazord: As the Rangers train and learn to control their powers, they rise to the level of Jungle Pride Megazord in which their three Animal Spirits combine. ** Tiger Animal Spirit ** Cheetah Animal Spirit ** Jaguar Animal Spirit * Elephant Animal Spirit- Master Phant's animal spirit. * Bat Animal Spirit- Master Swoop's animal spirit. * Shark Animal Spirit- Master Finn's animal spirit. * Jungle Master Megazord- As the Rangers train and learn to control their powers, they rise to the next level of Jungle master megazord in which their three new Animal Spirits combined. **Gorilla Animal Spirit **Antelope Animal Spirit **Penguin Animal Spirit *'Wolf Pride Megazord'- RJ's personal Megazord.calls on duplicates of the Tiger Animal Spirit and Jaguar Animal Spirit and combines them with his own Wolf Animal Spirit to form a clone of the Jungle Pride Megazord with Wolf Power. ** Wolf Animal Spirit- RJ's animal spirit. * Lion Animal Spirit- Jarrod's animal spirit, which Dai Shi uses to armor up. * Rhino Steel Zord- Dominic's animal spirit. By accessing Rhino Warrior Mode, it can become Rhino Pride Megazord * Chameleon Animal Spirit- Camille's animal spirit. * White Tiger Animal Spirit- Whiger's animal spirit only seen as a spirit. Episodes Trivia * This is the first series to feature rangers using their Zords to battle grunts/foot soldiers. The animal spirits are basically each ranger's personal spirit and are only used for giant monster battles when combined. * This is the first series to have a Purple Ranger. Morgana doesn't count as she is only a ranger-like character and neither is Koragg, as his designation is Knight. * This is the first series where the foot soldiers actually become the Monster-of-the-day. * This is the second series featuring rangers chosen from a school of martial arts discipline -- the first being Ninja Storm. * This is the third series to feature 3 members, with the colors red, yellow and blue. It is the third series to only have five rangers in place by the end of the series, if the source material is followed. * This is the third series to feature rangers that are not adapted from Sentai. * This is the second series where the foot soldiers retain their name from the original Japanese Counterpart-- the first being Wild Force. * In this season all of the episodes titles are four words long. References Category: Jungle Fury de: Jungle Fury fr: Jungle Fury Rangercentral.com Rangergallery.com